


Так рождается звук

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Связанная хитроумным заклинанием, Гермиона Грейнджер работает на Темного Лорда. Драко Малфою приходится стать ее подопытным для испытания таинственного зелья.





	Так рождается звук

— Мой Лорд, — голос Люциуса дрогнул. — Мы всегда были одними из самых преданных ваших сторонников, но…

— Что — но, Люциус? — высокий голос Лорда казался ледяным, и у Драко по спине пробежали мурашки, хотя нельзя сказать, что до этого он был спокоен. Грейнджер, переминавшаяся с ноги на ногу по левую руку от Лорда, наконец-то подняла голову и посмотрела на Драко. Боль. В ее взгляде было столько боли, что Драко стало не по себе уже не оттого, что Лорд задумал, а от того, что Грейнджер это причиняло страдания.

Ее схватили сразу после Битвы за Хогвартс, и самые оголтелые Пожиратели вроде Кэрроу или Беллатрикс собирались убить ее, но Лорд решил сохранить ей жизнь.

— Эта девчонка умна, и может послужить нам на пользу.

Спорить с ним никто не стал. Грейнджер выделили небольшую комнатушку в подвале Мэнора, оборудовали лабораторию, где она разрабатывала что-то по приказу Лорда, скованная хитроумным заклятием, которое сохраняло ее сознание, но не позволяло ослушаться или попробовать навредить себе. Грейнджер практически не покидала своего закутка, эльфы приносили ей еду туда, а Драко не горел желанием заходить к ней в гости. 

И вот теперь она стояла по левую руку от Лорда, бледная, сильно похудевшая — Грейнджер и раньше была стройной, но теперь через тонкую кожу выпирали кости — с залегшими под глазами тенями, и сжимала в руке небольшой пузырек.

— Мой Лорд, — тихо прошелестела она. — Драко Малфой слишком слаб, чтобы можно было проверять на нем действие этого зелья. Его волю легко сломить. Он не подходит для этой высокой цели.

Драко не знал, что сильнее резануло по ушам: надтреснутый голос Грейнджер, или же почтение, с которым она обращалась к Лорду. Пусть и навязанное заклинанием, оно пугало Драко. Однако слова Грейнджер задели его за живое.

— Мой Лорд, я готов, — возразил Драко.

— Молчать, — холодно бросил Лорд. — Всем молчать. Я принял решение. Испытать зелье должен Драко Малфой.

Люциус вздохнул и сжал плечи Нарциссы, которая заламывала руки. Грейнджер продолжала смотреть на Драко, пока он медленно отодвигал стул и поднимался со своего места.

— Он все равно не станет могущественнее, чем я, — усмехнулся Лорд. — Даже с этим зельем. Гермиона, он в твоем распоряжении.

— Да, мой Лорд, — она поклонилась и бесшумно прошла к двери. Драко никак не мог принять того, что Лорд зовет ее по имени, как и остальных Пожирателей. Понимал, да — но не принимал. Но Грейнджер уже ждала его в дверях, и оставалось только последовать за ней.

Они молча шли по коридорам Мэнора, и каждый шаг отдавался гулким эхом. Драко о многом хотел бы спросить Грейнджер, но не знал, насколько сильно подчинена она Темному Лорду. В конце концов, разве не мог он помимо контроля ее мыслей видеть ее глазами и слышать ее ушами? Это Драко было неведомо, а потому он молчал.

— Я не могу отдать зелье Темному Лорду, пока не узнаю обо всех его побочных эффектах, — произнесла она, как только двери лаборатории за ними захлопнулись. — Однако я не хотела бы испытывать его на тебе. Не потому что мне тебя жаль, а из-за того, что твоя сила воли и рядом не стояла с силой воли Темного Лорда.

Жалость и непонимание сменилось привычным презрением. Какая-то грязнокровка рассуждала о его силе воли так, словно знала его вдоль и поперек.

— Говори, что делать, — отрезал Драко, и на лице Грейнджер на миг промелькнула тень ужаса.

— Ложись вот сюда, — она указала на небольшой топчан. — По моим расчетам в первые полчаса после приема зелья должны начаться неконтролируемые сокращения мышц, поэтому я привяжу тебя, чтобы ты не разнес тут все и не навредил самому себе. Потом мы войдем во вторую стадию, когда зелье начнет перестраивать твое сознание. Прости, но может быть очень больно и страшно, потому-то лаборатория и в подвале.

«Твои крики никто не услышит», — вот, что она хотела этим сказать, и Драко прекрасно это понимал.

— Потом наступит третья стадия, когда твой магический потенциал выйдет на качественно новый уровень. Я позволю тебе воспользоваться палочкой, но предупреждаю: только попробуй на меня напасть. Я кое-что вычитала в книгах из вашей библиотеки.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь на тебя не напасть, — буркнул Драко и улегся на топчан. Грейнджер взмахнула палочкой, и из нее вырвались веревки, опутавшие лодыжки, колени, запястья и локти Драко. Немного поколебавшись, Грейнджер еще раз взмахнула палочкой, и еще две веревки зафиксировали грудную клетку и таз. Третий взмах — и Драко почувствовал под головой что-то мягкое.

— Амортизирующие чары. Не хочу, чтобы ты размозжил себе голову.

Драко сглотнул. Грейнджер вряд ли стала бы безосновательно прибегать к таким жестким мерам безопасности.

— Я немного поговорю с тобой, — произнесла она, откупорив пузырек. — Постарайся мне отвечать — я должна понимать, что ты в сознании, и вовремя среагировать, если ты отключишься. А теперь открой рот и докажи, что ты готов служить делу Темного Лорда.

Драко смерил Грейнджер тяжелым взглядом и открыл рот. От ледяной жидкости язык вмиг утратил чувствительность, и Драко чуть приподнял голову, чтобы проглотить эту дрянь. Пищевод, кажется, покрылся ледяной коркой, лед провалился в желудок — и ничего не произошло.

— Как ощущения? — поинтересовалась Грейнджер, усевшись возле топчана с кипой пергаментов и пером.

— Почему оно такое холодное?

— Будь оно комнатной температуры, тебя бы стошнило от вкуса, — она улыбнулась краешками губ. — Так что это в твоих же интересах.

Холод из желудка разливался по телу, Драко пробил озноб, и зубы против воли застучали.

— Ты изверг, Грейнджер, — простонал Драко, борясь с дрожью нижней челюсти. — У меня зуб на зуб не попадает.

— Очень хорошо, — она кивнула. — Это всего лишь действие замораживающих чар, Драко, ничего серьезного.

Он не уловил, в какой момент она стала называть его по имени, и хотел было переспросить, но тут мышцы на бедре сократились резко и сильно, до боли, и он вскрикнул от неожиданности.

— И это тоже хорошо? Меня все еще трясет от холода или это уже те неконтролируемые сокращения, о которых ты — ай, Мерлин! — говорила.

— Расслабься, чтобы мы могли это понять, — она подалась чуть вперед, наклонилась к его лицу и почти ласково прошептала: — Расслабься, Драко.

Ее голос подействовал умиротворяюще, и Драко откинул голову на подушку из Амортизирующих чар и прикрыл глаза.

— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, не закрывай глаза, смотри на меня, — Драко почувствовал касание руки Грейнджер на плече. Она была рядом, она никуда не ушла, ей нужно было контролировать ситуацию, а он обещал помочь. Драко приложил немалые усилия, чтобы открыть глаза.

— Умница, Драко, ты умница. Смотри на меня, не отводи взгляд.

Ее голос проникал глубоко в мозг, растекался с кровью по сосудам, к каждой клеточке, и все тело прошибало судорогой. Он бился, не в силах ничего с этим поделать, но взгляд огромных карих, до черноты, глаз действовал гипнотически.

— У тебя вроде глаза изменились, — с трудом ворочая языком, произнес Драко. — Они были светлее.

— Конечно, изменились, — Грейнджер накрыла его руку своей ладонью. — Они были светлее, ты очень наблюдательный, Драко, очень.

Ее пальцы лежали на его запястье.

— Ты просто умница, я зря тебя недооценивала, — Грейнджер быстро сделала отметку в своих бумагах. — Пульс ни капельки не изменился, ты просто стойкий оловянный солдатик, Драко.

— Какой солдатик?

— Это маггловская сказка, — она улыбнулась. — Про очень смелого и очень стойкого солдатика. И ты, дорогой, прекрасно справляешься с этой ролью.

Драко, наверное, стоило поблагодарить ее за комплимент, но изо рта вырывалось лишь хрипение. Он окончательно перестал контролировать свое тело, и если бы не веревки, он бы уже давно упал на пол, а без Амортизирующих чар с головой можно было бы попрощаться.

Тело свело прощальной судорогой, такой сильной, что Драко будто приподнялся на пару дюймов над своим убогим лежбищем — и все закончилось.

Грейнджер порывисто чмокнула его в щеку и приложила руку к его лбу. Пальцы второй руки легли на запястье.

— Мерлин, Драко, я была о тебе худшего мнения. У тебя даже испарина не выступила. Пульс в норме. Сейчас начнется вторая фаза. Не закрывай глаза, смотри на меня, помни, что я рядом.

Драко усмехнулся.

— С мышцами точно покончено?

— Да-да, все отлично, — Грейнджер откинулась на спинку стула и принялась торопливо царапать пером по пергаменту.

Драко расслабился, откинул голову на подушку из Амортизирующих чар и уставился в потолок. И все же было в происходящем что-то неправильное. Грейнджер слишком ласково с ним разговаривала. На нее это было непохоже. Да и к тому же чары, наложенные на нее Темным Лордом, не могли позволить ей быть такой милой и обходительной. Наверное, она задумала убить его этим зельем, чтобы ее казнили, и она не мучилась больше в логове врага. Или же это Темный Лорд задумал казнить самого Драко таким изощренным способом, чтобы наказать отца или мать. А возможно, он сейчас наверху пытает отца и мать, пока Грейнджер здесь занята убийством самого Драко. И все это за тем, чтобы убрать с дороги всех Малфоев, и заполучить дом.

— Нет! — его крик, это доказательство слабости и страха, заметался между стен лаборатории.

— Что такое, Драко, дорогой? — ласково спросила Грейнджер, склонившись к нему.

— Не приближайся! — заорал Драко, и сильный, совершенно иррациональный страх ударил ему в голову. Он снова заметался, силясь разорвать веревки, сдерживавшие его. Кто знает, что там Грейнджер вычитала в книгах из библиотеки? Отец не раз намекал, что в книжных шкафах Мэнора есть такие издания, по сравнению с которыми Запретная секция в Хогвартсе — библиотека с детскими сказками. А ведь Грейнджер умна и любознательна, она вполне могла влезть туда и теперь… Что она сделает теперь? Выпотрошит его заживо? Выпьет всю кровь? Она стала вампиром, это точно. Эти тени под глазами — ну конечно, как только он сразу не сообразил! Дурак, повелся на приказ Темного Лорда. А ведь Грейнджер может быть настолько сильна, что подчинила себе и волю Темного Лорда.

Он снова забился и закричал, чувствуя, как липкий страх окутывает его, накрывает черным саваном, хоронит его заживо. Драко сойдет тут с ума, в этой лаборатории, под воздействием зелья Грейнджер. Он — пушечное мясо, расходный материал. Он умрет тут, и его замуруют в одной из комнатушек — какая ирония! Быть замурованным в собственном доме.

Он с ненавистью посмотрел на Грейнджер, в эти мерзкие глаза, в это лживое лицо, до сих пор сохраняющее маску сочувствия и заинтересованности.

— Драко?

Нет, вряд ли Грейнджер могла быть настолько подлой. Притворяться она точно не умела, это Драко за семь лет учебы успел понять. Это же гриффиндорцы, прямолинейные и открытые, а Грейнджер — одна из них. Будь она хотя бы на Рейвенкло или, не приведи, Мерлин, на Слизерине — вот тогда был бы смысл поостеречься.

— Чего тебе? — грубовато спросил он, маскируя стремительно улетучивающийся страх за грубостью.

— Как самочувствие? Расскажи, — она сжала перо. — Ты три часа кричал и бился, но умудрился остаться в сознании.

— Три часа? — Драко опешил. — Я думал, прошло минут десять, не больше.

И в то же время казалось, что прошла бесконечность.

— Ты можешь сказать правду, не стыдясь, — Грейнджер улыбнулась. — Это действие зелья, и если тебе было страшно, то в этом нет ничего дурного. Более того, если тебе есть, чего бояться — значит, ты человечен. Три часа. Надо же. Больше расчетного времени. Я готовилась к двум часам.

— Мне было страшно. Мне было очень страшно. Я просто…

Драко замешкался, подбирая цензурные слова.

— Я хоть не обделался? — шепотом поинтересовался он.

— Не обделался, — Грейнджер усмехнулась. — Ты очень стойкий оловянный солдатик.

И снова чмокнула его в щеку, от чего по телу невообразимым образом разлилось тепло.

— Осталась третья фаза. Скоро она начнется?

— Не знаю, — честно призналась Грейнджер. — И я не представляю, чего от нее ожидать. В тех книгах, что я нашла у вас в библиотеке, ничего не написано о том, как проявляется изменение магических способностей. Может, ты устроишь тут фейерверк, а может, вообще ничего не почувствуешь. Это не слишком изученная область магических искусств.

Драко ощутил покалывание в пальцах.

— Слушай, Грейнджер, мне этими веревками ничего не передавило? Пальцы, кажется, онемели.

— Пальцы? — она перевела взгляд на его руку, тихо пискнула и принялась торопливо строчить.

По руке пробежали мурашки. И по второй руке. И по ногам. А затем по спине. Внутри что-то взорвалось, невидимое, но невероятно сильное, и Драко на миг почувствовал на спине крылья, то, как они расправились. Казалось, взмахни ими, и взлетишь. Он глубоко вдохнул и шевельнул лопатками.

Грейнджер с визгом вскочила со стула и отпрянула на пару шагов.

— Что такое?

— Веревки, — прошептала она, и прижала руки ко рту. Пергаменты разлетелись по полу. Драко опустил взгляд и обнаружил, что путы опали и теперь тлели с характерным пощелкиванием.

Драко беспрепятственно поднялся на ноги и двинулся к Грейнджер. И не ее вина, что она стала пятиться, пока не уперлась в стену.

— Ну что, я достиг нужного результата? — спросил Драко, упершись руками в стену с двух сторон от Грейнджер. Удивительно, но даже теперь в ее глазах не было страха.

— Да, Драко, — она улыбнулась. — Результат превзошел все мои ожидания. А теперь будь добр, отойди. В книгах сказано, что процедура может спровоцировать возбуждение или даже нестойкое влечение, которое пройдет через неделю. Я бы не хотела, чтобы ты натворил глупостей, о которых потом будешь жалеть.

— Сначала ты награждаешь меня поцелуем за каждую пережитую фазу, а потом просишь отойти? — Драко наклонился к ней еще ближе. Она была совершенно беспомощна. Драко чувствовал прилив сил — и физических, и магических — и сейчас взять Грейнджер силой не составило бы для него ни малейшего труда, такой маленькой и беззащитной она казалась.

— Драко, — она облизнула пересохшие губы. — Ты не можешь сделать этого без согласия Темного Лорда. Если бы моя воля не была подчинена ему, я бы…

Он схватил со стола свою палочку, даже не дослушав ее, и одним взмахом снес дверь с петель.

— Драко!

Но он уже уверенно шагал по коридору, не обращая внимания на окрики Грейнджер.

Когда он ворвался в зал, где сидели все Пожиратели, то первым делом обратил внимание на заплаканное лицо матери и испуганное — отца.

— Ты должен отдать мне Грейнджер, — рявкнул Драко, направив палочку на Темного Лорда.

— Драко, пожалуйста! — раздался позади голос запыхавшейся Грейнджер.

Лорд рассмеялся.

— Что ж, значит эта девчонка действительно создала Зелье Могущества, а не яд. Прекрасно. Я оставлю ее в живых. В подземелье. Амикус, Родольфус — схватить ее!

— Нет, — громыхнул Драко — ему показалось, или голос стал ниже на пару тонов? — и взмахнул палочкой. Кэрроу и Лестрейндж отлетели к стене, как тряпичные куклы. — Я сказал, что она будет моей. Не вынуждай меня.

— Это даже смешно. Авада Кедавра!

Грейнджер не говорила, что скорость реакции тоже увеличилась, но Драко понял это сам, когда увернулся от смертоносного луча. Позади послышался тихий шлепок, и лицо Лорда исказил гнев. Яксли, заходивший Драко за спину, угодил под заклинание, и теперь распластался на полу с навеки застывшим лицом.

— Ты не проскачешь так долго, мальчик. Я убью тебя, а затем расправлюсь со всеми, кого ты любил. С кого бы начать? Нарцисса? Люциус? Или, может быть, Грейнджер?

— Круцио!

Лорд на миг застыл, а потом рухнул на пол, и зал огласился его воплем.

— Ты не тронешь никого из них. Ты не тронешь мой дом, — Драко чувствовал, как в висках пульсирует гнев. — Ты не получишь ничего, мерзкая тварь. Авада Кедавра!

Воцарилась гробовая тишина, и стук упавшего тела в ней прозвучал подобно грому.

— Драко, — прошелестел Люциус, прижимая к себе полуобморочную Нарциссу.

— Я поступил так, как считал нужным, отец. Я хочу, чтобы в моем доме больше не было всей этой мерзкой, пресмыкающейся швали. Утром здесь не должно быть никого, кроме моей семьи. Последствия могут быть, — Драко обвел опешивших Пожирателей взглядом, — плачевными.

Он повернулся к двери. Грейнджер стояла, привалившись к стене, и, кажется, не дышала от испуга.

— Идем, — он протянул руку. — Со мной тебе нечего бояться.

Грейнджер улыбнулась и вложила пальцы в его ладонь.

***

Когда Драко проснулся, Грейнджер стояла у окна в его рубашке и расчесывала волосы.

— Прости, что так получилось, — произнесла она, повернувшись на шорох одеяла.

— Как — так? Ты дала мне могущество, о котором я и мечтать не мог. Ты дала мне силу сделать то, чего я хотел.

— Драко, — она рассмеялась. — Я понимаю, рассудительность к тебе так и не вернулась?

Драко уставился на нее, и полное понимание произошедшего обрушилось на него.

— Ты просто убрала Лорда моими руками?

— Прости, но да. Чары, которые он наложил, парализовали мое тело каждый раз, когда я пыталась навредить себе или навредить ему. И да, попытки испортить зелье его заклинание тоже воспринимало как угрозу. Мне с трудом удалось уговорить его испытать зелье на другом человеке, якобы я не уверена в побочных эффектах. Сжигание дурманящих трав в лаборатории тоже не могло навредить ни Лорду, ни мне, зато оно помогло расположить тебя ко мне.

— Грейнджер, что еще за сюрпризы ты мне приготовила? Надеюсь, эта ночь не была извинением за то, что еще меня ждет?

— Нет, только за то, что я уже сделала, — она отложила гребень и присела на край кровати. — Никаких других побочных эффектов, кроме возбуждения, у этого зелья нет. Боюсь, через пару-тройку дней эта привязанность у тебя пройдет. Я уйду сама, чтобы у тебя не было соблазна меня убить.

— Нет уж, никуда ты не уйдешь, — Драко сгреб ее в объятия. — Во-первых, твоя маленькая хитрость не кажется такой уж подлостью на фоне тех способностей, что ты мне дала. А во-вторых, такой хитрый изворотливый партнер — находка для любого из семьи Малфоев. Может, хочешь мне еще что-то рассказать?

— Я воспользовалась твоей совой и отправила уцелевшим Орденцам сообщение о том, что случилось вчера вечером. Теперь им остается только переловить сбежавших Пожирателей.

— Ты закончила войну моими руками, — произнес Драко, растягивая слова. — Я одновременно боюсь тебя, восхищаюсь тобой и ненавижу. А, еще я зол где-то в глубине души.

— Может, мне лучше уехать?

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что с моими новыми способностями я найду тебя, в какую нору бы ты ни забилась?

Наконец-то в ее глазах промелькнула тень страха.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты осталась. Дала мне шанс разобраться в том, что я чувствую. В одиночку я просто сойду с ума. В той книге что-то было по этому поводу?

— Если тебе не станет лучше, мне придется сварить что-то вроде лекарства. Если твоя психика не сможет самостоятельно справиться с новым состоянием, — пробормотала Грейнджер.

— Значит, у нас есть неделя, — Драко улегся и прижал к себе Грейнджер, словно она была плюшевой. — Все-таки ты самая хитрая, коварная и вероломная ведьмища на этих островах.

Грейнджер ничего не ответила, но все же прижалась к нему посильнее и укрыла обоих одеялом. До завтрака оставался еще час, и можно было понежиться в постели. В конце концов, их роли были сыграны, а дальше все зависело от других людей.

«Ведь именно так начинается свет,  
Так приходит любовь,  
Так рождается звук».  
Кирилл Комаров, «Так рождается звук»


End file.
